


Lord, what fools these mortals be!

by EmilyScarlett



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Jehan, Deals, Fae & Fairies, Faery Lore, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Pre-Relationship, sort of they still have a soft side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: Courfeyrac accidentally steals something from Jehan, who is a faery. And one doesn't steal from a faery without facing the consequences.





	Lord, what fools these mortals be!

**Author's Note:**

> idk i threw things I know about faeries together and it turned into this?

The thing about faeries was that despite popular opinion, they really were rather fair. If you took something from one of them, you owed them something in return. It was only fair, Jehan thought. Probably this human hadn’t even meant to take their book. It was an honest mistake, Jehan was sure, but they couldn’t continue without demanding some price for it. It wasn’t in their nature. So Jehan traced the human to his home, and thought about what they might ask of him. Jehan wasn’t the type to demand servitude, that was too immoral for them. They liked pretty things. Perhaps they should demand the sleek black shine of the human’s hair for themself. So that no one else might see it. Or perhaps the rich brown of his eyes. They could demand the clear ring of his laughter, have it belong only to them. They liked that idea.

 

They had reached the human’s home now and the man had already stepped inside. Jehan was about to follow when they felt something stop them. _Oh,_ _clever human,_ Jehan thought. There was some St John’s wort nailed over the doorframe; they couldn’t get inside. Jehan liked the humans that already knew of the fae, they knew properly what to fear and were always the most respectful. Jehan decided that they would watch and listen since they couldn’t get in. There wasn’t much to see at first, but then a second human came home. This one was taller and even darker than the first. He wore glasses that had been knocked slightly askew and that he hadn’t had the chance to fix due to the briefcase and pile of books he was clutching.

 

Jehan crept to the window and cast a glamour so that they wouldn’t be observed. They listened closely and their fae hearing let them hear inside.

“How was your day, love?” the tall one was asking, pressing a kiss to the top of the shorter ones curls. The pretty humans were  _ together _ Jehan realised, and they grinned.

“It was good,” the short one answered, “though I think I may have picked someone’s writing book up by mistake. It has some poetry in it and ‘Ferre, it’s the most-”

“Wait, you read it?” the tall one, ‘Ferre, asked.

“I was just looking for a name in it, I swear, but then I caught a few lines and I  _ had  _  to read it, if you’d seen if ‘Ferre you’d understand!”

“That could be private Courf. You oughtn’t have read it.”

“I know,” Courf muttered somewhat sheepishly.

 

He’d read their poetry, Jehan thought indignantly. That would require rather a lot more than a colour or a sound in repayment.

 

Courf was still talking about their poetry. Compliments that almost made Jehan want to leave. The fae were well known to have an aversion to compliments when they were not looked for.

“The most incredible stories ‘Ferre! Look at this one about a faery revel!”

“About the fae?” ‘Ferre asked in a suddenly sharp voice. “Fuck! You might have accidentally stolen this from one of them!”

“What would a faery be doing in a coffee shop in Paris?” Courf laughed.

“Blending in! They rely on secrecy.”

True, Jehan thought, but they also just liked to watch the humans that came and went in there. Plus, it served the kind of food they could actually eat. Cakes and pastries and other baked goods. But never bread.

“Relax love, I’m sure it’s just someone who likes faery lore.”

“I hope so.”

Time to make themself known Jehan decided. They knocked on the door. It was answered by the taller one.

 

“Good evening,” they said, smiling as prettily as they could.

“Good evening,” ‘Ferre replied guardedly. They saw his eyes flicker up to the St. John’s wort. Good. He already knew what they were.

“I believe your boyfriend has something of mine.” The human's eyes widened in alarm and he gripped the door harder.

“How did you find us here?” he asks tightly.

“I’m always able to find what I own.”

“Please,” ‘Ferre begged. “He didn’t mean to take it. He’ll give it back.”

“That doesn’t matter. He read it. I am owed reparation.”

“You can’t get in,” ‘Ferre growled, “you can’t take him.”

“You have to come out at some point, and I’ve no intention of taking him anywhere.”

“You haven’t?”

“No, I’m not a monster! All I want is fair payment for my work.”

 

They were interrupted then by the boy in question, who leaned his head into the hallway.

“‘Ferre what’s taking so long? Who is-” It was then that he saw Jehan. He stopped speaking immediately.

“The book is theirs,” ‘Ferre explained tensely. “They want ‘fair payment’ for it.”

“What payment do you want?” Courf inquired softly, and Jehan was struck suddenly with the perfect thing to ask for.

“Your voice.”

“Y- you want my voice?” The human seem aghast, as though he’d expected to steal from a faery and get away with it without consequence.

“Yes. So that you won’t be able to tell my stories to anyone.” A foolish excuse, the human could still write after all but they doubted either human would want to draw attention to that fact by challenging the reason.They could not say that they wanted the human’s voice because it sounded pretty, after all.

“But I won’t be able to speak at all!”

“You will, but I will be the only one able to hear you.” Courf looked resigned now, but the other human seemed frantic. Suddenly he dropped to his knees.

“Please, I beg you, don’t let that be your price. Please.”

“I’m entitled to it,” Jehan reminded them both, but they were moved despite themself.

“Yes, but please?” ‘Ferre begged, his voice breaking now.

“Very well, but then I want something from both of you.”

“What do you want?” Courf asked, looking as though he was about to put a stop this any moment. It seemed he did not want his partner involved in this.

“I want both of your names.” They already had them, but the humans did not know that.

“No!” ‘Ferre shouted, standing up. “We are not so ignorant of your kind as you seem to think. If we give you our names then you can use them to make us do whatever you want.”  _ Clever humans,  _ Jehan thought once again.

“I do not want your full names. Just what names you go by. Or else I’ll have your partner’s voice, it’s your choice.”

“But you won’t be able to do anything with them. Why do you want them?” Courf asked.

“Simply because I want to know,” Jehan replied, smiling their most charming smile. “I’ve rarely met humans who already knew about the fae before. And never ones who would challenge one so unflinchingly.” Courf looked hesitant for a moment before he came to a decision.

“My name is Courfeyrac.” Oh. Courf was a shortening of it then?

“Combeferre,” The other human said, carefully. And again, they had both been nicknames. “That’s it? Our debt to you is paid?”

“It is.” 

 

Combeferre was frowning at them now.

“You’re odd for a faery. Your kind don’t often show mercy. I’m grateful, th-”

“Don’t. Don’t thank me. If you do you’ll be in my debt once more.” Combeferre shook his head in disbelief.

“Why would you tell him?” Courfeyrac asked. Jehan didn’t know why they had.

“I don’t want you in my debt.”

 

Neither of them looked as though they understood, but then again Jehan didn’t either so they decided to leave them.

“Good evening,” they said.

“Good evening,” Combeferre and Courfeyrac parroted back, still looking unsure. Then Jehan left, vanishing from the doorstep and appearing immediately in their apartment.

 

_ What interesting humans _ , they thought and hoped they’d see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll maybe turn this into a series if anyone actually likes this, maybe even if no one does XD


End file.
